This Love is Not What We Need
by Nathania Lynn
Summary: Voldemort's Daughter in a predetermined relationship with Professor Snape. What'll happen next?


It's my first night back at Hogwarts; Christmas holiday is over. It's been a long couple of weeks, and I am really not looking forward to the return to classes. The only positive thing is that I get to see him every day. I'm in every one of his classes that I can be, just the way I wanted for my last year. The Slytherin's knew all too well what knowing me meant;, it meant danger for themselves and their families. While some took the time to seek me out, most stayed clear, knowing exactly who my father was. He was back, Tom Riddle, Voldemort, whatever you would like to call him, he had risen back to power, with absolutely no reason to think that he would lose. My father is a cruel man, but his master plan has backfired, and it's just a matter of time before the truth comes out.

I am laying in my bed, curled up under my blankets. The Slytherin common room is always too cold,but with no electricity, there's no way to have simple things like a heating blanket; not that my father would allow that to happen anyway. I sit up slowly and sigh, my black pajama pants had slid up my legs from the friction of the blankets and my tank top was twisted from my restless tossing and turning. I fix both articles of clothing, feeling parched and nauseous, so I grab my water bottle and take a sip. I need to see him, I can't wait until tomorrow, at that point it will be all pleasantries and watchful eyes. Not at all how I want our first time back together to be.

I check my watch and nod slightly to myself; the head students will be up in the towers right about now… they have too much a routine for their own good and it's easy to sneak around their path. I quickly slide out from under the covers, preparing to leave the room, but my feet retract quickly from the floor sending a shiver coursing through my body. I grab my ballet slippers, knowing they'll provide me with the lightest footfall, and I grab my sweater. I don't want anything heavy, but I know the rest of the castle will be chilled with the winter storm outside.

"Lumos," I whisper softly as I step out into the corridor outside of the common room. I quickly look around and then hide the light before running quietly through the halls towards his office. Upon reaching the door, I knock on it in the special way that he taught me. I hear the rustling of some papers followed by quick footsteps before the door opens just a crack and his hand wraps around my waist, pulling me into the room. This was him, always so strong but never harsh, at least not with me.

"Hello professor,"

"Hello Ms. Riddle, you're out of bed after hours... Why?" Severus Snape asks me in a quiet whisper.

"I don't feel well, and I've missed you," I whispered softly, hoping that was enough to not get me in trouble.

Snape only smiles, pulling me close again and kissing me softly on the lips. He always had this strange way of being able to be so comforting, yet demanding presence about him. I had always admired that while being his student. There had always been something off though, and it wasn't until much later in my acquaintanceship with him that I would realize just how wrong some things had been.

He led me quietly to the couch, sitting down as he started a fire with his wand. I knew exactly what he wanted, and I obliged, sitting down in his lap gently and curling up with him as my head rested gently against his shoulder. His hand gently reached to the back of the couch and wrapped a blanket around me. Snape was one of the few people who had seen me at my worst, and it was a comfort to know I had another term at school. I'd be safe, for now at least.

My eyes almost immediately start to shut, feeling better by just being in his arms instead of in my bed in the dorm. I felt his strong arms wrap around me as my eyes shut, calming me even further and allowing me to finally drift to sleep. After a couple of hours, still asleep on his lap, he carefully moves me to the bed, gently tucking me in as he puts charms on the fire to keep it burning safely and turning off the lights to his office before retreating to join me in his I slept, my dreams became darker, more vivid and more real. Christmas holiday hadn't been a good

one at all this year. I was finally old enough to be initiated into my father's army,of course, the same year as Draco Malfoy. I was young for my class, that's happens when you're born in the summer, but I was one year ahead of him at school. Though this summer had brought us closer together, it still wasn't close enough to share secrets. t At least we could talk about things we couldn't discuss with anyone else, but the hardest part of break hadn't even been discussed with him.  
My dream goes blank and I know exactly what's coming next;the bright green light flashes before me as I sink to my knees in my dream. I'd seen it before, many times, but the dream changes with each occurance, yet I knew Severus was the one who'd died. Upon the light slowly filling the room again, there was a hand around my own eyes search frantically for whomever was taking my dream over, and I looked up and see Draco's face. No… I feel everything, as though this is real, as though he's actually stripping my clothes from my body, baring me to him.

I feel him on top of me, every excruciating second, every scream I try to make, every fist I try to throw. The screams aren't in my dream though, they're real. I wake up when I feel arms surrounding me again, screaming once more as I suddenly hear the soft, but formal voice whispering in my ear.  
"It's okay, I'm right here…" Severus says softly as his hand gently runs through my hair. My tears quickly fill my eyes as I bury my face against his chest. He's going to ask, and I know I can't tell him. I can't let him know, It would kill him, he'd kill everyone, maybe… maybe even me.

"Why are you awake?" I finally manage to whisper out, my voice hoarse and raspy from the screaming.  
"Well, you had been crying, and yelling out in your sleep… So I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was trying to wake you, but you wouldn't come to." He replies. I finally look up, spotting the extreme concern displayed not only in his black eyes, but also across his entire face as if begging me to let him in.

"I- Severus I…"  
He shakes his head, leaving it at that for now. He carefully moves from the bed and walks to the bathroom to fill up my water bottle for me. He holds it out when he returns. I take it and drink about a third of it, knowing it's what he wants. We'd been connected in that way for quite some time. It's hard to believe that we hadn't always had this connection.  
"Alright, now I want you to tell me." he whispers softly.  
My eyes go wide, I know exactly what this bastard just did. I stare at him as the potion takes effect, letting my guard down as I close my eyes, trying to fight it. I shake my head, tears springing back to my eyes. I was the last person to ever cry, unless I was with him. I feel the potion taking it's full effect, knowing I can't stop what I'm about to say.  
"I- I got the dark mark."  
"Uh huh, I was there for that… as were all the other death eaters…"  
"I didn't want it…"  
"I know you didn't, that's not what I'm asking you about. And you know it,"  
"Lucius…"

"What about Lucius?"  
"He… Father instructed him to take me home with them."  
"Uh huh," He says softly. Had he known that too? "What has you having nightmares?"

"Lucius, slept with me."

Silence, complete silence. I could almost feel his heart exploding, the anger radiating from his being, his eyes cold and dangerous, never the way I wanted to see them directed at me.

"He…. slept with you?" he asks, his voice dangerously low and I can see his hands balling into fists.

"Not… exactly, per orders from my father, he was instructed to… take my innocence, by whatever means necessary." I whisper, my own heart breaking. I'd been saving that, the one thing I was able to give Severus and now, I couldn't.  
"So he forced you?"

I nod silently, finally allowing myself to admit everything that had happened over break. I recounted the whole thing to him. The Veriteserum taking over my entire brain as my mouth tells the events of the last three nights.

We sit there in silence for what seems like eternity. My eyes trained on my hands which are in my lap. His eyes staring at me, trying to control his anger. It doesn't matter anymore, I know he won't let this go, we both do. There's a knock on the door, both of us look at it, confused and panicked. I'm still a student. Both of us suddenly aware of exactly what this looks like. I stand up, silently grabbing his hand and give him a nod. I know what to do, it's had to happen before. I walk silently to the closet, sliding inside before I close the doors. I find the cozy chair I'd placed in the back, sitting down and grabbing the blanket, curling up as I let silent tears stream down my face.

"Severus, you know we have class this morning..." Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, says bluntly.

"Yes headmaster, I am quite aware of that. Why?" Severus replies softly.

"Well, I was informed by a student in your house that Miss Riddle went missing last night."

"Sir, she came to talk to me, I am sure that she slept there last night." Severus says softly trying to reassure the headmaster.

"Severus, I know she slept here. I can smell her perfume. She is in your closet." Albus says bluntly, opening the door as he spoke. His piercing blue eyes staring right at me. I freeze where I am at, the blanket clutched just underneath my chin.

"Headmaster, she was upset... I said she could sleep here, I- nothing happened." Severus says quickly.

Albus simply nods, looking back at Severus.  
"I know that, and given the new turn in events, I think it's best that we relocate her."  
Snape and I have the exact same reaction, our mouths both drop open. What can he possibly mean?  
"There's a spare cupboard on the other side of this wall. I'm going to work with Minerva and we will create a secret doorway to your rooms, but that will be her new room. There's… been threats." He says softly, knowing too much about the situation already for me to feel anywhere near safe.  
"Threats?" Snape asks softly, his eyes shifting to me. "Against her?"  
"Multiple. People have found out about Mr. Malfoy and her… conquest." he says simply.  
"The fact that he raped her?" Snape says.

"That's not the way it's being told amongst the followers," Albus replies.  
"Albus, is she safe here?"  
Albus nods "She will be. Too valuable to lose, just like Mr. Potter." he says before leaving.  
I sit on the chair still hidden by the blanket and just stare at where he once stood. People were trying to kill me because Lucius got what they wanted… To be the attempt at the right hand man. If only they knew that my hand was promised to the man standing in front of me, his life would be in danger too. Lucius was played a fool, Draco too, but they'd not know that until my 17th birthday, when my wedding is planned.

Snape walks to the closet, helping me out, his hands cautious and gentle. I wasn't expecting that, not with how angry he'd been. He gently leads me to the bed and pulls the blankets back.  
"I'm not going to let anything else happen to you," he whispers as he waits for me to take my place again.

I do, clambering into the bed with haste but also clumsiness. I curl up under the blankets as he lays them down and watch as he moves to the other side of the bed, sliding under the covers himself, carefully pulling me into his arms. I know he means his words, but they're hard to believe.  
"Severus?" I whisper softly, barely audible.

"Yes Acacia?" he asks softly, taking my hand and gently kissing the palm.  
"I'm cold," I say, afraid to tell him that I was scared.

I feel his arms gently wrap around my body, pulling me in a little closer as he rests his chin on the top of my head which is resting against his chest, seeking the comfort he was so desperately trying to give me.

"It's okay, I'm here," he says softly, his hands gently rubbing my back to create friction, warming me almost instantly to the touch. I start to warm up a little, at least my skin does, and I drift to sleep, thankful at least part of me is warmed, although I wish it were my insides, that would take a long time to heal. Inside, I'm still cold, broken and damaged, possibly beyond the repair of his comforting arms.


End file.
